bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:TeridaxArt
(dawniej)|| makuta_mask=Wielka (dawniej)| makuta_tools= (dawniej) Wiele innych (zależnie od przyjętej postaci)| makuta_status=Martwy| makuta_pron=Te-ri-daks| prod_number=8593| }}Teridax, Makuta z Metru Nui, znany również jako po prostu Makuta, był niezwykle potężnym Makutą, dawnym liderem i członkiem Bractwa Makuta. Z sukcesem zaaranżował mistrzowski plan obalenia Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i przejęcia kontroli nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Wdał się później w bitwę z Mata Nui na Bara Magna, ale został zniszczony po tym, jak nieświadomie pomógł odbudować Spherus Magna. Biografia Wczesne życie Około 100 000 lat temu Teridax został stworzony przez Mata Nui, który użył substancji zwanej Antidermis na wyspie jednego z południowych łańcuchów Wszechświata Matoran. Jak inni Makuta został wcielony do Bractwa Makuta, organizacji mającej na celu pilnowanie porządku we wszechświecie i spełnianie woli Mata Nui. Jednakże, jak wielu jego pobratymców, był przeklęty wysoce ambitną i zwodniczą naturą, która wpływała na niego przez całe życie. Mimo to Wielkie Istoty nadały mu jeszcze inny cel - przeznaczeniem Teridaxa było przejęcie ciała Mata Nui, gdy misja Wielkiego Ducha zacznie dobiegać końca. Mata Nui miał wtedy przejąć drugiego robota i razem połączyliby siły, by odnowić roztrzaskane Spherus Magna. Jednakże, Teridax nie był tego świadomy. Bowiem głównym celem Bractwa było tworzenie Rahi, Teridax stworzył wiele gatunków, w tym Wodne Widmo. Z czasem stał się również najbardziej zaufanym porucznikiem Miserixa, przywódcy Bractwa. left|thumb|150px|Teridax w twierdzy Bractwa Makuta Gdy Liga Sześciu Królestw próbowała podbić Wszechświat Matoran, Teridax zebrał potężną armię Toa, Exo-Toa, Rahkshi i Rahi, by ich powstrzymać. Później przygotował atak przeciwko zebranym armiom Barraki i pokonał je. Teridax nakazał uśmiercić Barraki, lecz zanim do tego doszło pojawił się Botar i przeniósł przywódców Ligi do Otchłani. Bez dowództwa armie Barraki wkrótce upadły, a ich fortece zostały zniszczone. Działania Barraki, by obalić Mata Nui, mocno wpłynęły na Teridaxa, który sam zaczął wkrótce zastanawiać się nad obaleniem Wielkiego Ducha, zazdrosny o cześć, jaką Matoranie składali Mata Nui, ignorując Makuta. Gdy wybuchła Wojna Domowa Matoran na Metru Nui, Teridax otrzymał rozkazy powstrzymania walk. Widząc w wojnie szansę na pokazanie, jak Makuta mogą narzucić porządek, zakończył ją, zamykając walczące armie w Archiwach i uwalniając na nich zamknięte tam eksponaty. W celu zapobiegania jakimkolwiek konfliktom w przyszłości Miserix przypisał każdego Makutę do obserwowania różnych regionów we Wszechświecie Matoran. Jako nagrodę za zakończenie wojny Teridax otrzymał pod swoją jurysdykcję Metru Nui. Dowództwo nad Bractwem Jakiś czas później Mutran poznał dzięki Tren Kromowi, jak działał Wszechświat Matoran oraz jak obalić Mata Nui. Mutran podzielił się tą wiedzą z Teridaxem, który zwołał zebranie i ogłosił swój plan obalenia Mata Nui do zebranych Makuta. Miserix, pełny obaw, że Teridax chce przejąć Bractwo, zaatakował go, co skończyło się ich walką. Teridax ostatecznie zwyciężył, a niemal wszyscy Makuta stanęli po jego stronie. Teridax ogłosił swoje dowództwo nad Bractwem i nakazał Krice oraz Spiriahowi zabić Miserixa, zaś Icaraxowi i Gorast wyeliminować tych Makuta, którzy opowiedzieli się za Miserixem. Bractwo, skorumpowane przez nowego przywódcę, zaczęło w sekrecie porywać Matoran. Wkrótce, Makuta ewoluowali z normalnych organicznych istot do zielono-czarnej substancji, nazywanej później Antidermis. Teridax, widząc w ewolucji szansę na zwiększenie potęgi, nakazał przyprowadzić Duchy Nynrah na Destral, aby zmodyfikowały zbroje Makuta, czyniąc je bardziej dopasowanymi do ich nowych postaci. Sześcioro Toa Hagah zostało przypisanych do Teridaxa jako jego ochroniarze. Do Bractwa dotarły pogłoski o stworzeniu Kanohi Avohkii, Maski Światła, na Artakhce. Ponieważ moc Światła mogła zagrozić Makuta, istotą cienia, Teridax wiedział, że musieli najechać Artakhę i wykraść maskę. Przywódca Bractwa nakazał wykonać to po cichu, lecz Kojol, Makuta Artakhi, zamiast tego zebrał armadę oraz sam wdarł się do fortecy i uciekł z Avohkii. Choć zignorował rozkaz Teridaxa, Kojol został pochwalony przez swego pana za zdobycie maski. Jednakże Kojol i wszyscy, którzy znali położenie Artakhi, wkrótce zginęli w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a Bractwo już nigdy nie mogło odnaleźć wyspy. Lider Toa Hagah Teridaxa, Toa Norik, wkrótce dowiedział się, że Bractwo Makuta ukradło Avokhii. Hagah zbuntowali się przeciwko Teridaxowi i jego organizacji. Atakując fortecę Makuta, pokonali wiele sił Bractwa i odzyskali Avohkii. Teridax zmierzył się z Toa, jednakże został ciężko ranny i musiał się wycofać. Toa Hagah zostali ostatecznie zmutowani w Rahaga przez Roodakę, ale wciąż byli w stanie uciec z Maską Światła. Ponieważ kilkoro Mrocznych Łowców, członków ogromnej organizacji łowców nagród, strzegło bazy, gdy Toa Hagah zaatakowali, Teridax zażądał ich egzekucji za nieudolność. Przywódca Mrocznych Łowców odmówił, a jego poplecznicy zostali wyrzuceni z wyspy. Niedługo po rebelii Toa Hagah, Teridax przypuścił atak na Mata Nui, zarażając go specjalnym wirusem. Metru Nui right|thumb|200px|Teridax zdejmuje swą [[Kiril]] Teridax zaczął po tym swój plan pojmania Matoran z Metru Nui. Przed najechaniem miasta stworzył roślinę, aby mieć nad Matoranami kontrolę. Nazwał ją Karzahni, po starożytnej istocie. Roślina była jednak zbyt samowolna i Teridax ją porzucił. Na jej wzorzec stworzył później Morbuzakha. Zaczął wstępne przejęcie miasta poprzez porwanie jego przywódcy, Turagi Dume, i umieszczenie go w Sferze Matoran, która uśpiła Turagę. Używając mocy zmiennokształtności, Teridax przywdział formę Dume i podawała się za przywódcę Metru Nui, wykorzystując swojego zwierzaka, Nivawka, do szpiegowania całego miasta. Następnie zatrudnił trzech Mrocznych Łowców, Nidhikiego, Krekkę i Eliminatora - Nidhiki i Krekka mieli patrolować miasto oraz wykonywać każdy rozkaz Teridaxa, podczas gdy Eliminator stacjonował poza miastem i zabijał Toa Mangai, których Teridax wysyłał poza miasto na rzekome misje. Ostatecznie większość drużyny została wybita, a do ochrony miasta pozostał jedynie Toa Lhikan. Wciąż podając się za Turagę, Teridax nakazał najlepszemu Mistrzowi Masek, Vakamie, wykuć dla niego Kanohi Vahi, Maskę Czasu. Makuta chciał umieścić wszystkich Matoran w Sferach - przez lata ich pamięć i siła byłyby powoli usuwane, ale Teridax planował użyć Vahi, by przyspieszyć proces. Po przebudzeniu Matoran, Makuta zamierzał objawić się im jako ich wybawca i pan. 200px|thumb|left|Teridax jako [[Dume]] Teridax odkrył rosnące podejrzenia Lhikana oraz to, że wojownik będzie próbował stworzyć kolejnych Toa. Nakazał Nidhikiemu i Krekce porwać Toa Ognia i zmanipulować jego umysł tak, żeby wybrał na Toa nieodpowiednich Matoran, na wypadek, gdyby udało mu się wypełnić swe przeznaczenie. Teridax nie wiedział jednak, że Mata Nui zmienił gwiazdy tak, aby Lhikan wybrał prawidłowych Matoran. Wielki Duch wyrył również imiona wybranych Matoran w jego umyśle. Byli to: Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua i Nuju. Wierząc, że pozbył się problemu, jakim mogli być nowi Toa, Teridax uwolnił Morbuzakha w Wielkim Piecu w Ta-Metru. Celem rośliny było przepędzenie Matoran do Koloseum, gdzie Vahki, oddział robotów egzekwujących porządek na Metru Nui, miały ich porwać. Teridax dowiedział się, że Mroczni Łowcy pojmali Lhikana, lecz ten zdążył dostarczyć kamienie Toa do Matoran. Makuta wykorzystał Nivawka, by szpiegować nowo powstałych Toa Metru. Teridax odkrył, że planowali zebrać Wielkie Dyski, by pokonać Morbuzakha. Aby ich powstrzymać wysłał Nidhikiego i Krekkę, by zdobyli dyski przed Toa. Mroczni Łowcy zawiedli, a Toa zebrali Wielkie Dyski i użyli ich do pokonania Morbuzakha. Toa Metru przybyli potem do Koloseum i ofiarowali Wielkie Dyski Turadze Dume jako prezent. Teridax odmówił i nazwał Toa uzurpatorami, którzy pojmali Lhikana. Udało mu się uwięzić trzech Toa: Onewę, Whenuę i Nuju, ale reszta uciekła. Wysłał za nimi Vahki, jak również Nidhikiego i Krekkę. Pomimo Toa na wolności, Teridax kontynuował swój plan. Nadał wiadomość do Matoran, aby zebrali się w Koloseum. Tam Vahki umieściły ich wszystkich w Sferach Matoran. Krótko po uwięzieniu Matoran cała szóstka Toa Metru i Turaga Lhikan pojawili się w Koloseum. Teridax ujawnił przed nimi swą prawdziwą tożsamość i rozpoczął Wielki Kataklizm, który zrodził wiele katastrof w całym Wszechświecie Matoran i pogrążył Mata Nui w głębokim śnie. Gdy Toa Metru uciekli Teridax wchłonął Nidhikiego, Krekkę i Nivawka, a także energię z zasilania Metru Nui, by przyjąć nową, potężniejszą formę. Podczas gdy Makuta przytłaczał wole pochłanianych istot, Toa Metru wzięli sześć Sfer Matoran i uciekli z miasta przy pomocy Transportera Vahki. thumb|200px|left|Teridax w postaci uskrzydlonego tytana Teridax zaczął ich gonić i wdał się w walkę z Toa Metru przy Wielkiej Barierze. Zajął pozycję na szczycie klifu i tworzył ogromne filary Protodermis, próbując zatrzymać transporter. Vakama, dzięki pomocy Nuju i jego Kanohi Matatu, dostał się do miejsca na Wielkiej Barierze, gdzie czekał już Teridax. Tam wyciągnął skończoną Kanohi Vahi i pokazał Makucie maskę. Będąc pod wrażeniem dzieła Mistrza Masek, Teridax zaoferował Toa dołączenie do Bractwa, ale Vakama odmówił. Teridax wtedy uwolnił Mroczną Rękę, by wykończyć Vakamę, ale ten użył Maski Czasu. Nie mogąc przejąć kontroli nad Vahi, Vakamie nie udało się zatrzymywać nadchodzącej dłoni cieni, a jedynie ją spowolnić. Wtedy Lhikan zasłonił Vakamę - Mroczna Dłoń Teridaxa uderzyła w tarczę Turagi, a emitująca z niej mroczna energia uśmierciła go. Gdy Vakama opłakiwał Lhikana, Teridax pozyskał Vahi. Zanim mógł jej użyć, Vakama wystrzelił Kanoka, które wytrąciło maskę z rąk Teridaxa - Vahi zatonęła w morzu. Wściekły Teridax wystrzelił kolejną mroczną dłoń w kierunku Vakamy, ale odkrył, że Toa opanował moc swojej maski, która uczyniła go niewidzialnym. Teridax podążał za Vakamą przez Wielką Barierę, uderzając w miejsca, w których, jak podejrzewał, znajdował się Vakama, przy pomocy swej mrocznej dłoni, dopóki nie trafił w samą barierę. Nie mogąc pochłonąć tak ogromnego przedmiotu, Teridax został przygnieciony do klifu. Zanim mógł odzyskać siły, pozostali Toa Metru połączyli siły z Vakamą, aby uformować Pieczęć Toa i uwięzić Teridaxa. Ta porażka pogłębiła ambicje Makuty, które pierwotnie ograniczały się do uśpienia Wielkiego Ducha i rządzenia Metru Nui - Teridax zapragnął zastąpić Mata Nui w roli władcy wszechświata. 200px|right|thumb|Teridax uwięziony w klatce Protodermis Wiedząc, ze tylko te same moce żywiołów mogły go uwolnić, Teridax wędrował umysłem, aż dotarł do Roodaki, wicekrólowej hordy Visoraków i Sidoraka, króla Visoraków. Nakazał im przejąć Metru Nui, a ponadto w sekrecie poinformował Roodakę, jak miała go uwolnić. Horda Visoraków z łatwością przejęła opuszczone miasto, a Roodaka ukruszyła niewielki fragment klatki Protodermis. Umieściła go potem w swojej zbroi, niewiele nad jej światełkiem sercowym. Toa Metru wrócili do Miasta Legend po resztę Matoran, ale zostali porwani i zmutowani w Toa Hordika przez Visoraki. Roodace udało się przekonać Vakamę, aby do niej dołączył i namówiła Sidoraka, aby przekazał mu dowództwo nad Visorakami. Inni Toa, z Keetongu i Rahaga, zaatakowali Koloseum w celu uratowania Vakamy. W bitwie o miasto Sidorak został zabity przez Keetongu. Walki skończyły się gwałtownie, gdy ogromny Kahgarak, ujeżdżany przez Roodakę, wystrzelił podmuch energii, który oszołomił Hordika na tyle, żeby Visoraki mogły się zbliżyć. Vakama pojawił się po tym, oferując Matau w ręce Roodaki. Był to jednak podstęp i wszyscy Toa Hordika wystrzelili swoje Rhotuka, przewodzące ich moc żywiołów, w Roodakę. Choć pokonali Vortixx, Rhotuka Toa weszły w kontakt z odłamkiem klatki Protodermis, uwalniając Teridaxa z jego więzienia. Po wyzwoleniu Makuta użył swoich mocy, by teleportować Roodakę z dala od Koloseum. Keetongu, uznając Toa za godnych jego daru, użył mocy leczniczych, aby przywrócić Toa do ich pierwotnych form. Bohaterowie opuścili wyspę wraz z pozostałymi Matoranami. Wraz z odejściem Matoran i rozproszeniem Visoraków, Teridaxowi pozostała jedna rzecz do odzyskania z Metru Nui - Vahi. Przeszukał w tym celu Wielką Barierę, ale zamiast niej znalazł nieprzytomnego Vakamę. Postanowił stworzyć iluzję wokół Toa, aby nakłonić go do wyjawienia mu położenia maski. W iluzji pojawił się Vakama jako Matoranin oraz Matoranie, którzy znali położenie Wielkich Dysków, przemienieni w Toa. Teridax przyjął postać Turagi i namówił Vakamę, by połączył siły z Boggarakiem, który w iluzji stał się Nokamą. Vakama ostatecznie dotarł do bazy Teridaxa w Po-Metru, gdzie doznał wizji Krakuy, przyszłego Toa Dźwięku. Zdając sobie sprawę, że był pod wpływem iluzji, Vakama wystrzelił dysk Kanoka w Nokamę, kończąc czar. Teridax dowiedział się, że Maska Czasu została zabrana przez Voporaka, sprzymierzeńca Mrocznych Łowców. Teridax i Vakama zawarli sojusz, by odzyskać Vahi. Przyciągając The Shadowed One, przywódcę Mrocznych Łowców, który przybył do Metru Nui sprawdzić nagłe zniknięcie Nidhikiego i Krekki, chcieli odebrać mu Maskę Czasu. Gdy Vakama wszedł do Wielkiej Świątyni, by walczyć z ochroniarzem The Shadowed One, Sentrakhiem, Teridax stoczył pojedynek z Keetongu, który wyczuł obecność Makuty i przybył go zniszczyć. Potężny Rahi nie był w stanie go pokonać, ale eksplozja spowodowana walką Vakamy odrzuciła Teridaxa. The Shadowed One przybył z Vahi oraz Voporakiem i niedługo obaj tyrani kłócili się o prawo do posiadania maski. Vakama, korzystając z ich gniewu, zwrócił uwagę lidera Mrocznych Łowców na nową postać Teridaxa. Rozpoznając w nim fragmenty Nidhikiego i Krekki, The Shadowed One wypowiedział wojnę Bractwu Makuta w akcie zemsty. W wynikającej z tego walce The Shadowed One użył swoich laserów z oczu i zniszczył skrzydła Teridaxa. Przywódca Bractwa, dusząc Voporaka, sprawił, że ten stracił przytomność, a następnie przytłoczył przywódcę Łowców i rzucił go na Voporaka, powodując, że The Shadowed One zaczął się gwałtownie starzeć. W międzyczasie Vakama ukradł Vahi i uciekł do zrujnowanego Wielkiego Pieca, używając swojego Miotacza Dysków. Teridax ruszył za nim w pogoń i ostatecznie dogonił go. Vakama zagroził jednak, że zniszczy Vahi, jeśli Teridax nie zgodzi się pozwolić mu odejść oraz przyrzeknie, że nie będzie nękał Matoran przez jeden rok. na pozwolenie mu na ucieczkę i danie spokoju Matoranom przez jeden rok. Jeśli Vahi zostałaby zniszczona, czas przestałby istnieć, więc Teridax nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko zgodzić się na jego warunki, nie atakując Matoran przez rok. Obaj przystali na warunki umowy, a Teridax teleportował Vakamę na wyspę Mata Nui. Teridax, sprawdziwszy umysł Vakamy podczas bitwy, udał się do miejsca walki Toa Metru z Mavrahem i odzyskał Sferę Matoran, którą tam zgubili. Matoranin w środku, Ahkmou, wkrótce się przebudził, a Teridax opowiedział mu fałszywą historię o kłamstwach i oszustwach Toa, zdobywając w Matoraninie sprzymierzeńca. Krótko po tym Teridax opuścił Metru Nui, by zmierzyć się z Icaraxem, który postanowił zbuntować się przeciwko Bractwu i przejąć Wszechświat Matoran dla siebie. Teridax dał Icaraxowi przewagę, pozwalając mu atakować go bez przerwy przez godziny. Jednakże, gdy Icarax był już za bardzo zmęczony, by kontynuować, Teridax przypuścił kontratak, wpierw przez odwrócenie armii Manasów Icaraxa przeciwko niemu, a potem przez własne, brutalne ciosy. Teridax zwyciężył, ale pozwolił Icaraxowi żyć, ponieważ wciąż potrzebował jego umiejętności. Po starciu przywódca Bractwa wrócił do Mangaii i czekał na przybycie Toa Mata. Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Teridax wraz z zainfekowanymi Rahi Wedle umowy z Vakamą Teridax czekał jeden rok zanim zaatakował Matoran. Docierając do wyspy Mata Nui, odkrył, że Toa Metru poświęcili swoją Moc Toa, by obudzić Matoran, przemieniając siebie w Turaga. Jako, że wyspa była praktycznie bezbronna, Teridax użył Kraata, by zainfekować maski i wykorzystał je do przejęcia kontroli nad Rahi, mieszkającymi na wyspie. Z ich pomocą nękał Matoran, utrzymując mieszkańców wyspy w strachu, a ponadto nie dopuszczał do powrotu Matoran na Metru Nui do czasu, aż nie sprzyjało to jego interesom. Teridax kontynuował ataki na Matoran przez prawie tysiąc lat, dopóki Takua, Av-Matoranin ukryty pod postacią Ta-Matoranina, znalazł Kamienie Toa, które przyzwały Toa Mata na Mata Nui. Toa Mata poznali historię wyspy i szybko zebrali Wielkie Maski, których użyli później do dostania się do Mangaii, jaskini Teridaxa. Toa zmierzyli się z Manasami Makuty, jak również z jego Toa Cienia, których stworzył, dopóki nie dotarli do samego Teridaxa. Ten przyjął formę Matoranina, istoty, której obrona była obowiązkiem każdego Toa. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, podczas której Kopaka przejrzał Makutę, Teridax zmienił się w wirującą masę zardzewiałych części i macek. Toa Mata udało się przeżyć jego atak i połączyli swe Moce Żywiołów, by pokonać i przepędzić Teridaxa. thumb|right|200px|Teridax w formie wiru W celu rozproszenia Toa i odzyskania swej mocy, Teridax aktywował sygnał, który obudził Bohroki. Bohroki zostały ostatecznie pokonane przez Toa Mata, którzy po walce w Gniazdach Bohroków weszli w kontakt ze Zenergizowaną Protodermis i przemienili się w Toa Nuva. Specjalne Bohroki, zwane Bohrok-Kal, pojawiły się później i ukradły Symbole Nuva Toa. Toa Nuva zaczęli szukać Kanohi Nuva, aby zrekompensować utratę mocy żywiołów. W jednym momencie, gdy Gali, Tahu i Kopaka podróżowali wspólnie, Teridax wpłynął na teren dookoła nich i stworzył iluzję, która miała nie pozwolić im dotrzeć do poszukiwanych masek. Pojawił się przed nimi osobiście, odzyskując wystarczająco dużo sił, gdy Toa walczyli z Rahi Nui. Makuta pozwolił im odejść, kiedy pokonali bestię. Wkrótce Bohrok-Kal zostały pokonane przez Toa Nuva, zaś Teridax odzyskał pełnię sił. Maska Światła Kanohi Avohkii została wkrótce potem znaleziona przez Takuę. Wiedząc, jakim maska jest zagrożeniem, Teridax uwolnił troje Rahkshi - Guurahka, Lerahka i Panrahka - by znalazły i pojmały Herolda Siódmego Toa oraz zdobyły Maskę Światła. Rahkshi zaatakowały Ta-Koro, jednakże Takua i Jaller zdążyli wcześniej opuścić gród z maską. thumb|left|200px|Teridax i Rahkshi w Mangaii Rahkshi dogoniły Matoran w Ko-Koro, ale zostały zamrożone w jeziorze lodu przez Kopakę. Makuta wysłał wtedy troje kolejnych Rahkshi - Vorahka, Kurahka i Turahka. Teridax objawił się Takule w mrocznym tunelu Onu-Wahi, gorsząc go i przerażając, przez co zdecydował się przerwać poszukiwania. Jednakże, mimo starań Teridaxa, podczas bitwy o Kanohi Avohkii Takua zrozumiał, że to on był przepowiedzianym Toa Światła, i przywdział Avohkii, zmieniając się w Takanuvę. [[Plik:MoL Makuta.PNG|200px|right|thumb|Teridax w Masce Światła]] Takanuva z łatwością zniszczył Rahkshi i z pomocą Toa Nuva zbudował Ussanui z ich szczątków. Użył następnie pojazdu, aby dostać się do jaskini Teridaxa i zmierzyć się z Władcą Cieni. Teridax kpiąco wyzwał Toa Światła na mecz Kolhii, w którym musieli uderzyć swojego przeciwnika kulą Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Teridax pozwolił Takanuvie wygrać, uznając, że nadszedł czas pozwolić Matoranom wrócić do Metru Nui. Takanuva próbował zdjąć jego maskę, czemu Makuta stawił opór i w szamotaninie obaj wpadli do basenu Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Ze zbiornika wyłoniła się fuzja Takanuvy i Teridaxa - Takutanuva. Podniósł on masywną kamienną bramę, odkrywając małą komnatę prowadzącą do Metru Nui. Gdy wszyscy Toa Nuva, Turaga i Matoranie pośpiesznie przekroczyli wrota, Takutanuva zatrzymał Hahli i użył cząstki swej mocy, by wskrzesić Jallera, który zginął podczas poszukiwań, przy użyciu jego maski. To osłabiło Takutanuvę, przez co nie mógł już utrzymać bramy. Kamienne wrota zmiażdżyły go. Takanuva przeżył wypadek, ale Teridax pozostał pod drzwiami, jego zbroja została rozerwana, a esencja ulotniła się. To spowodowało, że Matoranie uznali go za martwego i wrócili do Miasta Legend. Maska Życia thumb|150px|Esencja Teridaxa, umieszczona w kadzi Mroczny Łowca imieniem Hakann wkrótce usłyszał pogłoski o śmierci Teridaxa z rąk Toa Światła. Zabrał ze sobą pięciu innych Mrocznych Łowców z jego rasy, którzy nadali sobie nazwę Piraka - Zaktana, Vezoka, Avaka, Reidaka i Thoka - do opuszczonej bazy Teridaxa. Piraka odnaleźli zniszczoną zbroję Makuty, a ten użył swojej esencji, by zaszczepić w umysłach przybyszów informację o Kanohi Ignice, Masce Światła, ukrytej na Voya Nui. Piraka postanowili udać się tam, by ją zdobyć, a esencja Makuty podążyła za nimi. Gdy Piraka dotarli na Voya Nui, określili siebie przed tamtejszymi Matoranami jako Toa, jednak nawet to nie pomogło im zbliżyć się do Maski Życia. Makuta wyrył w umyśle Zaktana sekret jego esencji i pomysł, jak zbudować kryształową kadź. Esencja Teridaxa została zebrana w zbiorniku, gdzie zmieniła się w zielono-czarną wirusową substancję, którą Piraka nazwali Antidermis. Esencja została umieszczona w sferach Zamor, zmuszając każdego trafionego, by wykonywał wolę Piraka. Teridax pozwolił jedynie Zaktanowi zbliżać się do zbiornika. Makuta czekał wewnątrz kadzi wypełnionej jego Antidermis, dopóki Brutaka i Axonn nie starli się w komnacie, w której przebywał. Axonn rozbił kadź pod koniec pojedynku, uwalniając Teridaxa. W międzyczasie, Ignika spadła do głębin zatoki Voya Nui. Toa Inika zeszli Korytarzem do Otchłani, gdzie zaginęła maska, a esencja Makuty podążyła za nimi. Kiedy Matoro użył swojej Kanohi Iden, by uwolnić swego ducha, Teridax przejął kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Użył potem swej mocy, aby utopić tunel w kompletnej ciemności i ukradł Eldę Hahli, aby nie mogła dostrzec ducha Matoro, uwięzionego poza ciałem. Jednakże, Hewkii odkrył oszustwo Teridaxa, a Inika zagrozili zniszczeniem ciała Matoro, woląc się go pozbyć, aniżeli pozwolić Teridaxowi je kontrolować. To sprawiło, że Makuta opuścił ciało i odszedł. Maxilos left|thumb|150px|Teridax w ciele robota strażniczego, Maxilosa W Czarnych Wodach Makuta przejął ciało robota Maxilosa. Będąc w oceanie, skontaktował się z Gorast, która poinformowała go o tym, że znaleźli drogę do Karda Nui. Nakazał najpotężniejszym Makuta przejąć rdzeń wszechświata i zmienić tylu Av-Matoran w Matoran Cienia, ilu się dało. W postaci Maxilosa Teridax ukazał się Matoro, uwalniając Toa, gdy został pojmany przez replikę Hydraxona i towarzyszył mu w podróży. Na moment opuścił ciało maszny, gdy Matoro zmierzył się z armią rekinów Takea Pridaka przy użyciu Tryny, bowiem Makuta nie chciał, żeby Barraki go rozpoznali. Teridax odkrył zwłoki Toa Tuyet z alternatywnego wszechświata podczas poszukiwań ruin Otchłani. Wierząc, że jest to zbroja prawdziwej Tuyet i że fragmenty Kamienia Nui wciąż w niej tkwią, przyprowadził Matoro i zmusił Toa Lodu, aby ten użył mocy swej maski do wskrzeszenia ciała Tuyet, żeby Makuta mógł odzyskać rzekome fragmenty Kamienia Nui. Z uzyskanymi fragmentami planował użyć Włóczni Artakhi do odtworzenia artefaktu. Makuta użył mocy telepatii, by nakazać Icaraxowi przynieść Włócznię Artahki, ale legendarny tyran, Karzahni, był w pobliżu, z własnymi celami światowego podboju. Podsłuchując dyskusję o włóczni, Karzahni zaatakował Makutę, rozrywając pozostałości Tuyet i z łatwością pokonując Matoro. Teridax stawił czoła tyranowi i zyskał przewagę, dopóki Karzahni nie użył swojej Kanohi Olisi. Teridax dostrzegł budzącego się Mata Nui, mszczącego się na tych, którzy ośmielili się mu przeciwstawić - zemsta Wielkiego Ducha była tak okropna, że jej wizja doprowadziła Teridaxa do krzyku. Teridaxowi udało się wyrwać z wizji i powalić Karzahniego. Stojąc nad leżącym przeciwnikiem użył swej mocy telepatii, aby przebić się przez jego umysł. Dokończył po tym walkę przy użyciu mocy magnetyzmu, która odrzuciła Karzahniego. Krótko po starciu pomiędzy Icaraxem, a Toa Nuva, Makuta dostarczył Włócznię Artakhi Teridaxowi. Przywódca Bractwa zaczął używać mocy artefaktu, a kiedy Matoro próbował go powstrzymać, zamroził go w polu zastoju. Zanim Makuta mógł odtworzyć Kamień Nui został powstrzymany przez zmutowanego Brutakę. Podczas ich walki, Brutaka wziął włócznię od Teridaxa i przyzwał Botara, który zabrał artefakt i teleportował się, rujnując plan Teridaxa. Brutaka powiedział Matoro, aby wrócił do reszty Mahri, co też zrobił, ufając bardziej Brutace, aniżeli Teridaxowi. Makuta zaatakował wtedy Brutakę, który z łatwością kontrował jego ciosy. Brutaka przekonał Teridaxa, aby odszedł i odzyskał Maskę Życia, która była w tym czasie w rękach Dekara-Hydraxona. Odszedł, wiedząc, że Dekar-Hydraxon najprawdopodobniej zamierzał zniszczyć Ignikę, uprzednio obiecując Brutace dokończenie ich walki. Teridax znajdował się w pobliżu Matoro po krótkim starciu między Hahli, Dekar-Hydraxonem i Mantaxem. Chcąc pozbyć się Makuty, Matoro zasugerował Toa Mahri, aby Maxilos wytropił Dekara-Hydraxona. Bez możliwości wyboru Makuta udał się na poszukiwania strażnika więziennego, razem ze Spinaxem. Po krótkim czasie, udało mu się go namierzyć. Dekar-Hydraxon, wierząc, że Maxilos dalej był tylko robotem Otchłani, powiedział strażnikowi, aby udał się z nim na poszukiwania Mantaxa. Teridax pod postacią Maxilosa próbował przekonać strażnika, by zignorował Mantaxa i schwytał Toa Mahri oraz pozostałych Barraki, lecz widząc, że był to próżny trud, ostatecznie zaatakował Hydraxona. Odkrywając, że Maxilos nie był już zwykłym robotem, Dekar-Hydraxon przyzwał Spinaxa, by zaatakował Maxilosa, jednak Tropiciel Energii został odrzucony przez potężnego Teridaxa. Pamiętając o sile Makuta, Dekar-Hydraxon zaatakował go przy użyciu sztyletów, wbijając je w nogi Teridaxa. Wyrywając ostrza, Teridax ryknął na Dekara-Hydraxona, a podmuch dźwięku odrzucił Hydraxona. Hydraxonowi udało się jednak wycelować Miotaczem Cordak w podwodną górę, sprawiając, że głazy spadły na Teridaxa. thumb|right|150px|Maxilos zamrożony przez Matoro Gdy Teridax wydostał się z lawiny, od razu pomknął do Kłów Brzytworyba. Tam, z ciężko uszkodzonym ciałem Maxilosa, został prawie zahipnotyzowany przez Takadoxa, który chciał, by ten zabił Mantaxa. Odrzucając Takadoxa, Teridax został zaatakowany przez Matoro, który zamroził go w bloku lodu. Nagły spadek temperatury spowodował pęknięcia na ciele, a esencja Teridaxa zaczęła zamarzać. Później, podczas walki przeciwko Hydraxonowi, płomienie Jallera stopiły jego więzienie, a Teridax udał się od razu po Maskę Życia. Zanim jednak mógł do niej dotrzeć, Jaller odrzucił maskę, która poleciała do rąk Matoro. Makuta nie zamierzał zaatakować Matoro i po prostu patrzył, jak Toa odpływają. Teridax odwrócił się, by stanąć do walki z Barraki, odkrywając przed nimi, że wcale nie był Maxilosem, a Makutą, który doprowadził do ich porażki w przeszłości. Wściekli, Barraki zaatakowali Teridaxa, lecz czterech z nich od razu zostało pokonanych. Takadox próbował uciec, pokazując Teridaxowi Tabliczkę Tranzytu, ale zamiast tego został uwięziony w wizji, pokazującej los Barraki. Jednakże, ku niewiedzy Teridaxa, inni Barraki zaczęli zbierać swoje armie. W czasie, gdy wizja Teridaxa zakończyła się, Barraki zebrali już wojska i powiedzieli Teridaxowi, że tylko udawali pokonanych. Wtem wezwali ponad sto tysięcy podwodnych Rahi, nastawionych przeciwko Makucie. Ciało Maxilosa zostało ciężko uszkodzone po ataku ze strony armii Barraki. Zbierając się po walce, Teridax pozwolił Barraki odejść, wiedząc, że jego zadaniem było tylko opóźnienie ich, a nie zniszczenie. Makuta poczuł gwałtowną zmianę, towarzyszącą śmierci Mata Nui. Wiedząc, że nie mogło się to tak skończyć, modlił się do siebie, by Toa Mahri udało się wskrzesić Wielkiego Ducha, co pozwoliłoby mu kontynuować plan. Teridax później opuścił zbroję Maxilosa i powrócił na Metru Nui. Zakończenie thumb|left|150px|Teridax po opanowaniu ciała Mata Nui Teridax udał się do Procesora Rdzenia, znajdującego się pod Koloseum, gdzie dostał się dzięki przejściu przez niedawno zrobione dziury w fundamentach budynku. right|thumb|100px|Teridax reorganizuje gwiazdy nad Metru Nui po sukcesie jego planu Ostatecznie dotarł do celu podróży - miejsca, w którym wcześniej przebywał duch Mata Nui. Zanim esencja Wielkiego Ducha mogła wrócić do tego miejsca, Teridax pojawił się i przejął kontrolę nad ciałem Mata Nui. Używając zmysłów Wielkiego Ducha odkrył, że Jaller, Hahli i Nuparu byli w niebezpieczeństwie na wyspie Artidax. Przemówił telepatycznie do Jallera, a potem obudził go bolesnym wstrząsem. Gdy Teridax czekał na przebudzenie ciała Mata Nui, Toa Hagah, zmutowany Zaktan i Miserix pojawili się w komnacie, szukając go. Sekundy później Helryx i Keetongu przeszli przez portal, stworzony przypadkowo przy użyciu Olmak Vezona, a Axonn i Brutaka dotarli do komnaty dzięki Olmak tego drugiego. Zdając sobie sprawę z powodu ich przybycia, Teridax uwolnił wstrząs energii z jednego z paneli maszynerii, który roztrzaskał Kanohi Olmak Brutaki, nie pozwalając im na odejście. Po krótkiej rozmowie, pozornie zabił Zaktana przez rozerwanie go i jego materii skowytem - Zaktan jednak przeżył. Miserix próbował zniszczyć maszynerię pokoju, mając nadzieję na zabicie Teridaxa. Teridax wziął odwet przez stworzenie potężnej iluzji, która przekonała wszystkich zebranych (w tym Miserixa), że został on zmieniony w portret samego siebie. Teridax umieścił po tym Toa Hagah w innej iluzji, w której pokonali go, pozwalając Matoranom żyć w spokoju i szczęściu. Gdy Toa Hagah odeszli, Teridax teleportował Axonna, Brutakę i Keetongu do najdalej wysuniętego na południe brzegu wszechświata. Postanowił zostawić Helryx przy sobie, aby mógł podzielić się z nią wszystkimi swymi myślami i ambicjami. Jakiś czas później Toa Nuva obudzili ciało Mata Nui z Karda Nui, co pozwoliło Teridaxowi w pełni przejąć władzę nad ciałem Wielkiego Ducha i, co za tym szło, całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Szybko skorzystał ze swych nowych mocy, tworząc sztorm na Srebrnym Morzu, który zatopił statki Bractwa atakujące Metru Nui. thumb|100px|left|Teridax opuszczający Aqua Magna Podczas świętowania w Mieście Legend, Teridax objawił się Toa, Turaga i Matoranom, aranżując gwiazdy nad Metru Nui w kształt Kanohi Kraahkan i ogłaszając, że zdobył całkowitą kontolę nad wszechświatem. Uwięził też ducha Mata Nui w Ignice i wysłał ją w przestrzeń kosmiczną, pozbawiając świat ostatniej nadziei na ocalenie. Teridax uwięził ostatnich żyjących Makuta i zmusił ich do stworzenia armii Rahkshi, a gdy to uczynili zabił ich. Wkrótce wysłał grupę Rakhshi w pościg za Toa i Matoranami Metru Nui, a potem zwrócił swą uwagę na wyspę Daxię i zniszczył ją. Po tym wysłał kolejny oddział Rahkshi, aby zawładnąć Odiną, i grupę Exo-Toa, aby pojmać i "zdyscyplinować" różnych rebeliantów. Wysłał również legiony Rahkshi do podbicia Artakhi. W pewnym momencie, Teridax odkrył, że Vortixx, Steltiański robotnik, Zyglak i Piraka mogli zostać połączeni w potężną istotę, jeśli wrzuciło się ich wszystkich do zenergizowanej protodermis. Zasiał pomysł w umysłach plemion Skakdi na Zakazie, które uzyskały potrzebne istoty i stworzyły fuzję. Zastanawiając się nad możliwością przejęcia innych światów, Teridax przypomniał sobie o Mata Nui, uwięzionym w Masce Życia, która opuściła wszechświat. Teridax postanowił znaleźć i zmiażdżyć dawnego Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże jego uwaga została odwrócona, gdy poczuł przybycie innego Makuty z alternatywnego wymiaru, wraz z Mazeką. Teridax uwolnił cyklon, który skierował obu do opuszczonej wioski Ba-Matoran, pełnej zwłok Visoraków. Mówiąc przez martwego Rahi, Teridax przygotował "odpowiednie przywitanie" swojemu odpowiednikowi, teleportując trzech Mrocznych Takanuva do walki z nim. Teridax wezwał potem Czerwoną Gwiazdę i opuścił Aqua Magna, planując udać się na Bara Magna i zabić Mata Nui raz na zawsze. Dowiedział się wówczas o konflikcie pomiędzy Miserixem, Artakhą, Helryx, Axonnem, Brutaką i Tuyet wewnątrz Procesora Rdzenia, i nakazał im opuszczenie komnaty. Odmówili, więc przeteleportował ich, wraz z dwoma Matoranami i Lewą, poza Wszechświat Matoran, w przestrzeń kosmiczną. thumb|right|125px|Teridax wyzywający Mata Nui do walki Makuta pojawił się na planecie krótko po tym, jak Mata Nui przejął kontrolę nad nowym robotem, i stanął naprzeciwko Wielkiego Ducha. Mata Nui ujawnił wtedy, że przeznaczone im było pracować razem w odtworzeniu Spherus Magna. Po zniszczeniu jednego z Czarnych Szczytów i zabiciu tysiąca Skrallów, Teridax zaoferował Mata Nui, by dołączył do niego w podboju kosmosu. Gdy ten odmówił Teridax zaatakował go falą energii. Mata Nui dalej próbował przekonać Makutę do współpracy, lecz ten powalił go przy użyciu dłoni. Teridax kpiąco wezwał Wielkie Istoty, by pojawiły się, jeśli faktycznie jego przeznaczeniem była odbudowa planety, a następnie nakazał Mata Nui poddać się. Mata Nui odmówił, czując silną więź względem mieszkańców planety. Obrzydzonym tym poczuciem troski, Teridax zlokalizował populację Agori i Glatorian wewnątrz osłoniętej górskiej jaskini i rozerwał górę, grożąc, że opuści na nich jej fragmenty. Mata Nui wściekł się i zaatakował, po czym wystrzelił promień energii w stronę uniesionego fragmentu góry, roztrzaskując go. Podczas walki Teridax przypomniał Mata Nui, że jego ciało było w istocie Wszechświatem Matoran, a atakowanie go narażało mieszkające wewnątrz niewinne istoty. Daremne starania Glatorian, którzy próbowali przebić zbroję robota, wreszcie zyskały uwagę Teridaxa, który uwolnił w ich kierunku falę energii, po czym wysłał legiony Rahkshi i armie Skakdi, dowodzone przez Nektanna, na Bara Magna. Po powaleniu Mata Nui laserami Teridax uznał Bara Magna za swoją własność. 175px|thumb|left|Fragment Aqua Magna uderza w Teridaxa Teridax był świadkiem stworzenia Złotej Zbroi i rozrzucił jej fragmenty wybuchem. Wskutek starcia z Mata Nui ciało Teridaxa zostało uszkodzone, dlatego wysłał Visoraki, by je naprawiły. Wreszcie zrozumiawszy, że mieszkańcy planety nigdy nie zachcą żyć pod jego kontrolą, w gniewie wystrzelił strumień energii grawitacyjnej, chcąc zmiażdżyć Bara Magna. Mata Nui w akcie desperacji odbił strumień w kierunku Bota Magna i Aqua Magna, przyciągając je do trzeciej planety. Tahu, który zdążył odzyskać fragmenty zbroi, użył jej do zniszczenia Rahkshi, co zaskoczyło i osłabiło Teridaxa. Wtedy Mata Nui pchnął Makutę, a nadlatujący fragment Aqua Magna uderzył robota Wielkiego Ducha w głowę. Uszkodzenia systemów doprowadziły do śmierci Teridaxa, kończąc jego rządy. Wskutek odbitego promienia energii grawitacyjnej Spherus Magna została odtworzona - Teridax nieświadomie dopełnił swoje przeznaczenie, jakim było naprawienie szkód Rozpadu. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia :Zobacz: Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tej rzeczywistości Teridax nosił zainfekowaną Kanohi Hau, ponieważ Kraahkan została zamknięta w Archiwach Onu-Metru. Takanuva spotkał Makutę pod postacią Tuyet podczas poszukiwań Krahka. On i dwóch innych Makuta, Krika oraz Kojol, zgodzili się pomóc Takanuvie znaleźć Brutakę, jeśli Toa odzyska Vahi z rąk Matoranina Jallera. Teridax dołączył do bitwy przeciwko Tuyet w Koloseum, ale został zmuszony do odwrotu przez Toa Żelaza i Plazmy, którzy zabili Kojola. Jednakże wkrótce znowu zebrał swoje armie i wraz z Kriką pokonali wielu Matoran i Lewę. Alternatywny Wszechświat Królestwa W tej alternatywnej rzeczywistości Teridax przeżył śmierć Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui i wyrwał Icaraxa z jego ciała, aby je przejąć. Po tym zaczął pochłaniać zbroję każdego kolejnego Makuta, którego zabijał, zdobywając masę i wiedzę każdego z nich, ostatecznie stając się nierozpoznawalnym kolosem. 10 000 lat później Makuta odnalazł sposób przejścia przez świetlną barierę Turagi Takanuvy - należało stworzyć cienistą zbroję, która zdolna była wytrzymać działania bariery tak długo, by jej nosiciel mógł przejść bez żadnych obrażeń. Teridax planował najechać Królestwo Wielkiego Ducha przy pomocy armii Rahkshi i zemścić się na Zakonie Mata Nui, który niegdyś go wygnał. W tunelach pod Królestwem wygnany Teridax zmierzył się z Toa Takanuvą, Toa Tanmą i Toa Matoro. Podczas walki, użył swej mocy rozpadu by zabić Tanmę, i pochłonął Matoro przy użyciu mrocznej dłoni. Matoro jednak pozwolił się wchłonąć, ponieważ wiedział, że po 10 000 lat wygnania i porażek, Teridax stracił prawdziwą wolę walki. Toa udało się przytłoczyć umysł Teridaxa, zabijając ich obu. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie Teridax i inni Makuta nigdy nie zbuntowali się przeciwko Mata Nui. Teridax pomagał w dokończeniu misji Mata Nui przez przejęcie Robota Wielkiego Ducha i pomocy Mata Nui, znajdującemu się w drugim robocie. Obaj odbudowali planetę, a Teridax uwolnił mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran ze swojego ciała. Legenda Mata Nui thumb|150px|Kamień Makuty używany przez Turaga do przedstawiania Teridaxa Legenda Turaga głosiła, że w czasach przed czasem mroczny duch Makuta stał się zazdrosny o swojego brata Mata Nui i pogrążył go w głebokim śnie. Makuta opisywany był jako wirująca, wrzeszcząca bestia. Mówiono, że on - lub to - mógł być wieloma rzeczami na raz. Legenda Turaga mówi, że w czasie przed czasem, mroczny duch Makuta stał się zazdrosny o swojego brata Mata Nui i wysłał go w głęboki sen. Makuta opisywany był jako wirująca, rycząca bestia. Mówi się, że on, bądź to, może być wieloma rzeczami na raz. Gdy cień Makuty objął całą krainę, starożytne prawa Matoran zaczęły być zapominane. Matoranie Mata Nui tracili nadzieję i gubili swe idee, podczas gdy po strażnikach Toa ślad zaginął. Teridax i Mata Nui często byli określani mianem braci, lecz nie z biologicznego punktu widzenia - termin ten odnosił się do ich współpracy w dążeniu do wspólnego celu. Na podobnej zasadzie Toa określają siebie braćmi i siostrami. Cechy i umiejętności Teridax miał złożoną osobowość, sięgającą od groźnego wojownika do przebiegłego geniusza. Był socjopatyczny, arogancki, dumny i narcystyczny - pragnął pochwał i bezgranicznego oddania, a jeśli ktoś inny otrzymywał choćby jedno z nich, zaczął pałać zazdrością. Teridax był znakomitym strategiem, który rozmyślał nad każdą możliwością i planował nawet własne porażki. Potrafił również z łatwością kłamać i oszukiwać, manipulując innymi i skłaniając ich do pomocy. Teridax był uważany za jedną z najpotężniejszych istot Wszechświata Matorana - nawet jego towarzysze, inni Makuta, uznawali go za niezwykle inteligentnego i niebezpiecznego. Makuta posiadał między innymi kontrolę nad żywiołem Cienia, który pozwalał mu tworzyć podmuchy cienia, skąpać wybrane obszary w mroku, a nawet nieść swój głos przez ciemności. Będąc Makutą, Teridax dysponował 42 mocami Kraata, potrafił zmieniać kształty oraz używać telepatii. Podobnie jak jego pobratymcy Teridax posiadał zdolność tworzenia Kraata, które, powstałe z jego własnej esencji, były wobec niego bezgranicznie posłuszne i stanowiły przedłużenia jego woli. Zanurzając Kraata w Zenergizowanej Protodermis, Teridax mógł także stworzyć Rahkshi - musiałby wtedy stworzyć kolejne Kraata tej samej mocy, które przejęłoby kontrolę nad pancerzem. Bowiem wytwarzanie Kraata zużywało wiele energii, Teridax tworzył je tylko, gdy musiał. thumb|left|200px|Mroczna Dłoń Teridaxa Na początku Teridax był istotą biomechaniczną, ale z czasem, jak wszyscy Makuta, wyewoluował w postać gazowego Antidermis, którą zawierał w specjalnym pancerzu. Zbroja pozwalała mu zmieniać kształt oraz zbierać masę przy wchłanianiu innych istot. Mógł tego dokonać, wystrzeliwując Mroczną Dłoń z ciała, która łapała obrany cel. Jednakże nie miał nad nią kontroli - jeśli ją wystrzelił, nie mógł jej wycofać, jeśli czegoś nie złapała, a cokolwiek pochwyciła w garść było przyciągane do Teridaxa niezależnie od niego. Jakiekolwiek przebicia jego pancerza skutkowałyby wyciekiem esencji Teridaxa. W tym stanie unoszącej się chmury Antidermis Teridax miał dostęp do psionicznych mocy, takich jak czytanie w myślach, czy rzucanie iluzji, ale nie potrafił używać zdolności, które wymagały fizycznego ciała, takich jak Laserowy Wzrok, czy Dezintegracja. Teridax mógł również przejąć władzę nad robotami, albo pozbawionymi ducha (lecz wciąż żywymi) ciałami, przenosząc do nich swoje Antidermis. Jeśli Makuta pozostałby bez ciała zbyt długo jego Antidermis rozproszyłoby się, co skutkowałoby śmiercią. Teridax miał wiedzę na temat działania Wszechświata Matoran i potrafił wpływać na otoczenie - podczas bitwy przy Wielkiej Barierze zaatakował Toa Metru, unosząc filary protodermis spod Srebrnego Morza, a na wyspie Mata Nui wpływał na środowisko naturalne, by przerazić Toa Mata. Gdy Teridax przejął ciało Wielkiego Ducha jego moce zostały znacznie wzmocnione i mógł manipulować całością Wszechświata Matoran. Jednakże stracił dostęp do wielu ze swoich fizycznych mocy, chociażby zdolności zmiany kształtu. Maska i bronie 200px|right|thumb|Teridax z Kanohi Kraahkan i Berłem Ciemności Teridax nosił Kanohi Kraahkan, Wielką Maskę Cieni, która dawała użytkownikowi moce Cieni, potrafiła też zasiać nienawiść i gniew w innych oraz wyczuć moralną ciemność w istotach. Maska zmieniała kształt wraz z całym jego ciałem. Kraakhan Teridaxa wpadła do Srebrnego Morza po tym, jak Piraka próbowali ją ukraść. Makuta pozwolił Icaraxowi ją znaleźć i nosić. Teridax chciał prędzej czy później odzyskać maskę, ale została ona zniszczona. Teridax uważał, że normalne Kanohi były poniżej jego godności, i wskutek tej arogancji nie używał ich. Makuta sam próbował niegdyś wykuć maskę - Toa Metru znaleźli ślady po jego wysiłkach w jaskini. Niektóre z nich sugerowały, że próbował on samodzielnie stworzyć Maskę Czasu. Poza tym Teridax kazał niewolnikom Bractwa próbować wykuć dla niego maski. Jedyną znaną bronią Teridaxa było jego Berło Ciemności, wielka zaostrzona buława, której czasami używał do przewodzenia swych mocy. Berło mogło być także użyte jako kij Kolhii, będąc w stanie trzymać kule cieni. Podając się za Turagę Dume Teridax dzierżył charakterystyczne berło Turaga. Po przejęciu robota Maxilosa używał jego wyposażenia - Obosiecznego Miecza Czarnego Ognia oraz Miotacza Cordak. Znane formy W związku ze swą zdolnością zmiany postaci, Teridax przybierał przeróżne formy. Ze względu na to, że składał się z Antidermis, posiadał możliwość przejmowania żywych, lecz pozbawionych duszy, ciał. Informacje o zestawach right|thumb|150px|Teridax jako zestaw Zestaw Teridaxa został wydany po raz pierwszy w drugiej połowie 2003 roku pod nazwą "Makuta". Zestaw ten przedstawia formę Teridaxa, którą przyjął w Masce Światła. Set może być połączony z zestawem Takanuvy do stworzenia Takutanuvy, albo z zestawami Takuy i Pewku oraz Jallera i Gukko do stworzenia Makuty Nui, przerażającej formy, którą przyjmował Teridax, by zasiać strach w sercach wrogów. Zestaw "Makuta" został później wydany w specjalnym dwupaku "Takutanuva", który zawierał ponadto specjalną filmową wersję Kanohi Kraahkan. thumb|left|150px|"Ultimate Dume" Teridax został również wydany jako kombiner zestawów Turagi Dume i Nivawka, Nidhikiego oraz Krekki w specjalnej edycji, zawierającej wszystkie trzy zestawy. Wydanie to nazwano "Ultimate Dume" i sprzedawano jako ekskluzywny produkt sieci sklepów Toys R Us. Zestaw ten przedstawia postać, którą przyjął Teridax w Legendach Metru Nui, oraz zawiera nową wersję filmowej Kraahkan. Latem 2007 roku wydano zestaw przedstawiający robota Maxilosa, którego przejął Teridax, oraz Tropiciela Energii imieniem Spinax. Zawierał on 256 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki thumb|150px|right|Grafika promocyjna formy Uskrzydlonego Tytana * Niewielu mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran znało imię Teridaxa. Większość nazywała go po prostu "Makutą", bądź "Makutą z Metru Nui". * Matoranie odmówili nazywania Teridaxa "Wielkim Duchem", wierząc, że jest to zaszczyt, na który nie zasłużył. * W innym alternatywnym wymiarze Wielkie Istoty stworzyły wysoką na 13 000 kilometrów mechaniczną istotę, którą nazwali Makuta. Miał on brata, Mata Nui, który spiskował przeciwko niemu. * Śmierć Teridaxa różni się w kilku źródłach - zarówno Kres Podróży jak i Saga Mata Nui opisuje to tak, jakoby cała planeta Bota Magna uderzyła w jego głowę, kiedy kanoniczną śmiercią jest ta od odłamka księżyca, opisana w późniejszych źródłach, Opowieści Sahmada i Komiksie Glatorian #7: Odrodzenie. * Teridax jest jedną z ulubionych postaci Grega Farshteya, o których pisał. * Forma Teridaxa, nazywana "Makuta Nui", nigdy nie wystąpiła w fabule. Jednakże, została użyta w BIONICLE: Labirynt Cieni, by ukazać Niedźwiedzia Pyłowego. * Greg użył imienia Teridaxa jako nazwy jednej z jego postaci w World of Warcraft. Później usunął tę postać. * Głosu Teridaxowi w Masce Światła i Legendach Metru Nui w oryginalnej wersji użyczył Lee Tockar. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Sebastian Konrad. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Teridax *Teridax (Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia) *Makuta - czarny charakter w drugiej generacji Bionicle. Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Teridaxa (Formy Mrocznego Tytana) na LEGO.com